Alejandra Jones (Earth-15513)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Mephisto's Realm, Prime Marvel Universe; formerly the Killiseum, Nicaragua, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spirit of Vengeance, adventurer; formerly racer | Education = | Origin = Human bonded with a Spirit of Vengeance | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Felipe Smith; Juan Gedeon | First = Ghost Racers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Alejandra "Nicaraguan Hellfire" Jones was one of the many Igniter Spirits who were forced by Arcade and Chief Zadkiel to race in the Killiseum's Ghost Races for the entertainment of its audience. Like the other Spirits of Ignition, Alejandra raced to get the first place prize, which was temporary freedom from the arena, otherwise, she would be sent to its dungeons to be tortured along with the other losers. The night Arcade planned to kill Robbie Reyes - the most recent Igniter Spirit to enter the Ghost Races and winner of every race in that season - something unexpected happened: Robbie's Spirit of Ignition broke free of Zadkiel's control and managed to escape the arena with his host through a portal. Zadkiel wasn't able to detect Reyes' presence, so, under Arcade's command, he sent Alejandra and the other Ghost Racers to hunt him down. Although Robbie avoided the Thors, the Spirits of Ignition found him and they battled through the streets of Doomstadt. They destroyed Robbie's Battle-Charger, forcing him to confront them directly. Alejandra attacked Robbie viciously, but he was able to repel her attacks and one of them hit Slade, destroying his blindfold and unlocking his dormant powers. It also broke the link between Zadkiel and Slade, allowing him to use his powers to free the others by shutting their's down. However, as Robbie was the only one who Zadkiel couldn't control, the other racers let him get away and stayed behind. They were all returned to the Killiseum and punished for their treachery. Arcade forced Robbie to return to the Killiseum by putting his brother, Gabe, in his place in the Ghost Races. After saving his brother from T-Rider Rex, Robbie decided to put an end in Arcade's sadistic games in the Killiseum, so he used his Penance Stare in Slade once again to free the Spirits of Ignition, like he did earlier, and they destroyed the Venus Compiler, an automaton released by Arcade to kill them. Furious by the Spirits' resistance, Zadkiel tried to kill Gabe, but Robbie switched places with him and ate Zadkiel's soul. 's eyes.]] Afterwards, a frightned Arcade tried to escape in his flying platform, but he was knocked out of it. However, he didn't die as Alejandra prevented his fall, only to stab him in the eyes for torturing her. After Slade used his vengeance-seeking Penance Stare to kill the wicked people present at the Killiseum, Alejandra and her fellow Ghost Racers ran over Arcade and escaped through another portal opened by Eli. Free, Alejandra and the other Ghost Racers vowed to punish the wicked and corrupt with their power, and thus was born the Spirits of Vengeance. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of her Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = Seemingly those of her Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hell Cycle. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Damnation participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers